


HYDRA Recruit

by MaddieMeech



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMeech/pseuds/MaddieMeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Fitz is in a coma, Simmons is recruited for an undercover mission at HYDRA (during the 2014 hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HYDRA Recruit

"Agent Coulson. I didn't expect to see you here."   
Phil Coulson looked up, and nodded at Simmons in the doorway. "Listen, I have something to discuss with you."   
Simmons sighed. "I suppose you knew I'd be here. What is it?"   
"Sit down."   
Simmons took the chair next to Coulson's, and leaned forward to stroke Fitz's hair. He was still unconscious, and hadn't moved an inch in the three weeks since he'd nearly drowned.   
Agent Coulson placed a hand on her back. "He'll be awake soon enough. He lost a lot of oxygen."   
"I just hope it wasn't enough to damage his brain cells..." Simmons said quietly. She turned to face Coulson, and tried to smile. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"  
"Fitz's condition doesn't seem to be getting any better," Coulson said, "And his nurses were afraid it might takes months for him to wake up. As a scientist, you should know..." Coulson sighed. "I have an assignment for you. An undercover assignment. I know you aren't a field agent, but I've been thinking... HYDRA has been infiltrating our agency for decades- they know practically everything about us. If we want to take them down, we're going to need intel on their operations. I need members to infiltrate them- work for HYDRA. I think you would be perfect for the operation."  
Simmons hesistated to answer, watching Fitz's chest rise and fall. He was breathing steadily. That was a good sign. The oxyen tank was doing its job.   
"You think I would be the perfect choice?"  
"Yes," Coulson said simply.   
"Because they wouldn't suspect me," Simmons guessed. "Because I'm just a scientist, not a field agent."  
Coulson nodded.   
"How long would I be there?"   
"Probably a few months, at least."  
"But-"  
"Fitz will be fine."  
Simmons stared at Fitz's heart rate monitor. 20 beats slower than average. Normal for someone that was unconscious.   
"But surely he'll wake up by then... I don't mean to be selfish, but I always pictured myself in this room when he woke up."  
"Maybe that's not the best idea," said Coulson. "For him."  
"You think he'd be better off without me?"  
"Just for the first little while. I'm no psychologist, but maybe it would help him to be alone for a while. Deal with things on his own."  
"I suppose that's... an idea," Simmons said slowly.   
"I will update you on his condition. Every day, if you request."  
Simmons nodded. "And when would I begin... working for HYDRA?"  
"In the next few days. If you were to accept my offer, how long will you need?"  
"Not long," said Simmons. "A day, maybe."  
"Good. You don't have to do this, Simmons. And you can tell me your answer whenever."  
"Of course."   
"I'll give you two some time alone."  
"Thank you, Agent Coulson."  
When she heard the door shut, Simmon moved her chair forward. She fixed his blanket, tucking it in to the hospital bed with precision. Somehow, even in comatose, Fitz managed to mess up the placement of his blanket.   
She reached out to touch his hands, which she had made sure were folded across his chest. He looked peaceful, and Simmons couldn't help but smile. He was like Sleeping Beauty. She kissed his forehead lightly, and stood up. If he had been awake, he probably would have blushed. Instead, his face showed no expression.   
Simmons could only hope that she'd make the right decision. It was impossible to know what to do.


End file.
